


A Mirror's Reflection

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, Mirror comparison, Short, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assiah and Gehenna were described to be mirror worlds. The two reflected each other just as ones reflection would should they look into a mirror. A mirror needs both sides of the reflection. Without one, the other ceases to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mirror's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist

When the world came to the end, there was no doubt that many exorcists would have said it would be caused by demons. That the creatures that plagued Assiah for centuries would be the cause for the world to go up in flames or freeze over. But it wasn't. Humans caused their own destruction just as they had done so many times in the past, and it wasn't long before the world gave in to it. It was almost like nature could no longer stand the battles fought upon its soil.

Soon, buildings were falling and people were rioting. Fear and chaos flowed through the streets and across oceans. Humans watched family members die or be lost to them or betray one another. Blood, bones, and ashes painted and stained the ground. People lost it and nature was unable to come back and thrive once more.

But that's not to say the demons weren't having some fun in watching the world they loved to mess with collapse in on itself and their enemies, the exorcists, meet their end in many ways. Those that thrived by being in Assiah were sad to see it go.

When the world started going to hell, many demons took that chance and fled back to Gehenna for a chance of survival. Some stayed behind to laugh or say goodbye, but they would be quick to run back to their home after it was done.

However, Assiah and Gehenna were described to be mirror worlds. The two reflected each other just as ones reflection would should they look into a mirror. They needed the other to have a substance, otherwise the two would fade without the other. Get rid of one part, there is no longer a reflection, as it will cease to exist.

Shatter one side of the mirror and the other is quick to follow.

So the demons watched the world of Assiah and the people in it end, each emotion varying from joy, to sorrow, and fear. Those watching with joy were overwhelmed at the thought that the exorcists could no longer force them away. Those with sorrow, wished for their home or entertainment to return. Finally, those with fear knew deep in their gut that they would soon follow such a fate, and if not that thought, they feared such a fate occurring.

They watched Assiah wither and die, and it wasn't long before Gehenna began to follow in its steps.

The demons with a need for chaos began to ruin Gehenna and the land of demons began to fall apart. Just like Assiah, buildings fell and blood was shed. Fear and terror spread and infected demon to demon. They became victims to fear and insanity.

Gehenna was falling apart and up on his throne, Satan could only watch as it all fell apart. He did nothing to stop it. He only watched as the demons destroyed themselves and their home as he remained in his castle with his children. It wasn't long before they followed in the footsteps of the lesser demons and soon Gehenna was no more.

Gehenna fell apart just as Assiah had. Neither could have lived without the other anyway. After all, the two were what made up their mirror. Neither could live as the other's reflection if the other was not around.

A mirror needs both sides of the reflection.

Without one, the other ceases to exist.


End file.
